Family Picnic
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: One of the family dinner series of one-shots. SQ. Snow and Charming throw a picnic for the Swan-Mills-Charming family. Rated T for SQ suggestiveness.


_AN: It took me three days to type this damn thing up, for some reason it just wouldn't happen. However eventually another in the Family Dinner series of one-shots finally emerged from my the jumbled chaos that is my brain. This time it is Snow and Charming hosting a picnic for the entire Swan-Mills-Charming family with a dash of Granny/Regina fluff. T for suggestiveness. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy it :)_

I lie peacefully in my Saviour's arms when the dreaded noise begins – my phone. It can only be one of two people, my mother or worse Emma's. Since the engagement they have both become utterly torturous burying us both in bridal magazines and scheduling planning meetings and giving us tips about the wedding. It wouldn't be so bad were they not quite so insistent but it feels like every minute of every day they have something new to talk about, honestly just give us a break. Part of me wishes we could just tell them to shut up and let them have our nice simple wedding but as Emma so often has to remind me – and me her – they are our mothers and thus we must endure their incessant "help".

"Urgh, Gina phone" Emma grumbles sleepily trying to bury her face in the pillow but hey she's nearer to the pillow than I. "You get it and if it's your mother with one of her tips tell her we're both wearing old sacks and being married by Leroy in a dingy basement" at that she smiles, "Tell her yourself"

"She's your mother"

"You'll be more tactful than I will be" she mumbles.

"Coward" I reply jokingly before picking up the phone, "Snow"

"Oh Regina, good you're up, good news, I found another bridal magazine, it has some really great ideas, I can't wait to share them with you and Emma at the picnic later. You both do remember don't you? You still need to tell us what we're all doing at the wedding. Oh and Rumple and Belle are bringing the baby, I bet she's so cute now. Oh please tell Emma to bring her tacos"

As she blithers on I hold the phone away from my ear, good god, who can be that peppy so early in the morning. I'll admit it's nicer than a snotty princess or her trying to kill me but still it's Saturday morning and Saturday is a morning for sleeping. I cut off her ramblings, "Snow fine we'll see you later" before clicking off the phone.

"What'd she want?" Emma asks still with her eyes closed.

"Lots of things. I missed half of them, her voice is too chirpy or this early in the morning. She wants you to bring tacos. Oh and she found another magazine"

"Oh god no. Another magazine? I swear we've seen them all Regina. Plus I am not wearing a white dress. It will be a disaster"

I chuckle, "I'm sure you'll look lovely"

"I'm sure I'll spill food all over it and speaking of she wants me to bring tacos? To a picnic?"

I frown confused, "What's wrong with that?"

She shrugs, "I don't know, just doesn't sound very picnicky to me"

"Your mother's meal dear"

"I know"

"Oh and apparently we need to tell people what they're doing at the wedding"

She groans before pulling us both back over the covers, "They're showing up. We'll deal with the rest later. Go back to sleep"

I smile at her sleepy adorableness before placing a gentle kiss to my fiancée's lips before settling back down on her chest to rest before the hell, I mean fun, fun of another family gathering.

* * *

Once again the phone rings to wake us up, I fumble sleepily for the irksome machine and place it to my ear, oh joy, it's Snow. Again. "Regina. Oh thank god. Disaster. Regina, it's an absolute disaster!" she practically cries into the phone.

I run my hand through my hair, this meal hasn't even begun and there's already a disaster, this might be a new record. "What is it Snow?"

"I need your help. Please"

"Get Charming to help you"

"Regina, please you're my only hope"

I roll my eyes before sighing, "Fine, I'll be right over"

I disentangle myself from Emma's arms before sitting up and prodding the blonde awake, "No, five more minutes Gina" she mumbles. I smile, "I just wanted to let you know that your mother is apparently having a disaster and as her only hope I must go over there now"

At that she opens her eyes and flashes me a smile, "Aw, look at you, the hero rushing in to save the day"

I laugh a little before throwing the pillow at her, "Shut up Swan. You should help. You're the Saviour"

"But I'm not the "only hope"" she says dramatically before kissing me, "Have fun honey, I'll see you in the park" I grin into her kiss before slowly getting out of bed and stretching my limbs. I quickly pull on park suitable gear wondering why on earth Snow thought eating outdoors would be fun.

* * *

I walk over to Snow's, yes our relationship is better than it was and I am prepared to help her out but there's no need for me to rush over, besides what kind of former villain would I be if I didn't let her stew for a bit? As I stroll through the streets of Storybrooke I realise that Emma and I never actually sorted who is doing what at our wedding since we were far too busy sleeping. I wonder what the chances are that Snow won't ask. I smile shaking my head knowing that I could probably have to slay five dragons with my bare hands and travel through a maze of fire and she'd still want to talk about the wedding at the end of it. I wonder if that's what I'll be like when Henry gets married. I decide to make a quick stop into Granny's, if I'm going to be leisurely in getting there, then I may as well pick up coffee.

Granny greets me with a grin, "Regina, you're up and about early"

I smile back, "I am indeed Granny, it appears Snow is having a disaster and only I can save her"

"More wedding preparation?" she asks with a smile given that occasionally I have vented to the older woman about my mother and my mother in law's continual badgering.

"I imagine she'll throw some in"

She smiles back, "They just do it because they love you, you know"

"I know." And I do, I suppose it is kind of nice that they want to be involved, I just wish we didn't have to discuss every detail for several hours before making a decision on it. "Can I get my usual as well as Snow and Charming's please Granny?"

She nods, heading over to the machine before coming back over to me, "Speaking of the wedding I do have something for you"

I blink in surprise, "Oh you didn't need to get me anything"

"Nonsense, I wanted to" she says pulling out a small box. I open it and reveal something I thought I'd never see again. I pull it gently out the box running my hands over the intricate design of the gold and the adorning beads. "Where did you get it?" I ask in a whisper.

"I found it in your father's shop. I know you wore it for your wedding to Leopold and well I know what kind of marriage that was like. You don't have to wear it but I thought that if anyone should have it should be you and that maybe you can take that memory of the wedding you didn't want and replace it with the one that you do. I hope I didn't overstep" I smile at her feeling the tell-tale signs of tears prickling at the corner of my eyes. It's a lovely gesture. I remember that wedding, and the marriage. With Emma though it will be different since this will be a wedding we both want, I wonder if Granny knew that this headpiece was one of the few things I got to choose the first time around. It's amazing how such a small object can mean so much, back them it meant a small piece of freedom in a life where I was trapped, now it makes me think of hope, innocence and happiness, all the things I know I can have with Emma.

I smile up at Granny as she places the coffees in front of me, "No you didn't, this is perfect. Thank you Granny, thank you so much" she smiles kindly at me, "That's alright dear, now go on, enjoy your disaster, I think you've stalled here enough to make her panic" she adds with a grin.

I grin back before gently placing the headpiece back in its box and taking the coffees in my other hand. I walk the rest of the way to Snow's with a small happy smile lingering on my face.

* * *

Quite frankly Snow needs to learn the meaning of the word disaster. Apparently by 'disaster' she meant that she and her husband had no idea what food to prepare for today. I sigh handing over the coffees, "Well what were you planning on serving?" I ask, mildly irritated that they pulled me out of my comfy bed and my fiancée's arms for this.

They both shrug, "Sandwiches?" Snow asks.

I nod, "Okay, what else?"

"We need more?" Charming asks.

I scoff bemused at his already frazzled expression, "Have you two planned for this at all?"

"We got some picnic blankets, a basket to put the food in, drinks and plates to eat off but we got so busy doing all that that we kind of forgot about the food part"

What poor planning, I think, Emma's and my attempt at hosting a family get together may have resulted in a new dishwasher and the small scar on my arm but at least we had organised it.

"Okay" I say rubbing my temples, "A picnic, cold food is better though Emma did agree to make the tacos you asked for. Otherwise make a lot of sandwiches, not all the same kind" I add quickly seeing Charming simple grab one loaf of white bread and a packet of ham.

"What kinds do I need to make?" he asks.

"Well do you have other bread for those of us who don't like white bread?" he frowns before rummaging through his cupboards, "We have some Tiger Bread"

I nod, "It will do, now do some with butter, some without, and do a mixture of ham ones and cheese ones"

He nods before gathering the ingredients I've mentioned"

"Right Snow" I say turning to her, "What else do you have that could be used in a picnic?"

She pauses, "We have chips and some cakey bits"

"Cakey bits?" I ask, that is a phrase that I feel needs elaboration.

"You know, cookies, flapjacks and Mr Kipling slices"

I crinkle my nose, "Snow, you couldn't make them yourself?"

"I do have a job as well Regina and your mother told me last week that it was my turn. It's not like we were given loads of time!" she huffs.

I hold up my hands in defeat on this one knowing full well how persistent my mother can be on these matters, "Okay they'll do, do you remember the salad I taught you to make when you were younger?"

She nods "I do"

"Good make it" I pause thinking back to that day, Leopold had gone for a few days given me and his daughter free reign of his castle. That afternoon was actually one of the few good memories I have of her and I back then.

"Regina would you like to help?" she asks me, I don't know if she's just being polite to save me from just standing awkwardly watching them or if she remembers that afternoon as well but either way I nod and roll up my sleeves.

The preparation of food goes pleasantly smoothly and I find now that they are no longer threatening or accusing me of misdeeds that Snow and Charming are nowhere near as aggravating as they used to be. I survey the selection of food we have now, we have two good-sized portions of salad, about forty sandwiches and an array of junk food which I'll admit does look irksomely appealing. I sigh knowing that we will probably still need more.

"Have you considered dessert?"

"We have cakey bits"

"That's for the picnicky lunch itself"

Charming shrugs, "I don't know, I'll just buy everyone ice-cream at the park"

I nod, "Excellent, five scoops for me then"

His jaw drops and I laugh though I have a feeling that when Henry and Emma ask for that later they won't be joking as I am now.

Snow re-emerges from the living room bearing a basket and three different rugs. I nod approvingly before a thought comes to mind, "What about Christa?"

"What about her?" Charming asks.

"Oh I bet she looks adorable, she does doesn't she Regina?" Snow begins to gush before I cut her off, "I was thinking less of the adorableness and more how you plan to protect her from the sun or rain?"

At that they both share a look before Charming snaps his fingers, "We can just put up an umbrella over their blanket"

I nod until he pulls out the cheapest looking umbrella I've ever seen in my life, I eye it like one would a rangy racoon, "Where did you get that?"

"A vending machine, only $2, can you believe it?"

"Yes"

* * *

We pull up to the park to see my mother, Emma, Neal and Henry standing by the swings. From what I can tell my brother and son are doing their best not to laugh as my mother demonstrates how to walk and not "slouch" up the aisle to Emma who merely shakes her head. As I get out the car Snow suddenly dumps the blankets and "umbrella" if we can call it that into my arms as she rushes over to greet Emma and Henry before joining my mother in her demonstration.

I stare on open-mouthed at seeing Snow and my mother actually do something together without arguing, Charming comes and stands next to me before following my gaze,

"Is it real?" he asks stunned.

"Is what real?"

"That, they're in the same place and there's no yelling" dear god the man looks like he might cry from relief. I suppress a chuckle before nudging him with my elbow since my hands are full, "It's real Charming"

"I never thought the day would come"

"Being a touch overdramatic don't you think?"

"You haven't been there Regina, every two days their meetings, every time yelling and screaming. It's been horrible. Then they force me to decide. Either way I get yelled at. There's no winning Regina!" I fight the urge to smile at his torment at the hands of Snow and my mom but don't quite succeed.

"Don't laugh at my pain Regina. I argued on your side against them trying to stuff you into that marshmallowy dress"

I shudder remembering that hideous creation. "Thank you. I'm not sure what was worse, that one or the one covered in feathers"

"If it helps you did look quite nice in it"

"I was allergic to the feathers! I was nearly purple by the time they got it off of me"

"Excuses" he says jokingly.

"Quiet Charming or I'll choose you a lovely orange suit"

"You wouldn't"

"Do you want to take that risk?"

"If you do it, I will find the poofiest, frilliest dress in the world and convince Snow that it's what you want"

I pout before trying to wriggle my hand free, "Truce?"

He nods before shaking the fingers I managed to free from under the stack of blankets.

"I do have a headpiece for the wedding though"

"Excellent so there is at least one part of the wedding actually sorted out then"

"I haven't told Snow or my mother so keep it to yourself please" I'd rather not argue about it with them. I have a feeling they might try and talk me out of it and it's my wedding day so I'll wear what I like.

"You want me to keep a secret from my own wife?"

"Please Charming. It would mean a lot to me" I say sincerely. At my expression he nods, "I won't say a word"

"Thank you. Should we join them before they start arguing about who can walk better?"

"No, let's enjoy the moment of peace for a while longer"

As he utters the word "peace" the cries of my sister float through the air. Don't get me wrong she is very cute but clearly enjoys making a lot of loud noise.

* * *

After a good deal of fussing and complaining mostly from my mother who kept asking why we were eating like peasants on the floor we finally settle on the blankets. I wriggle on ours since it's mildly lumpy before Emma eventually just gestures for me to sit sideways on her legs, "You sure?" I mouth as Snow starts thanking everyone for coming. She nods and I settle in before looping my arm around her neck, "So what time did you eventually crawl out of bed this morning?" I ask kissing my soon to be wife on the lips. "Just before noon" she replies with a cocky smirk, "How was the disaster?"

"Didn't live up to the hype"

"What was it?"

"Your mother and father wanted to know what food to bring to a picnic"

She rolls her eyes, "That was their disaster?"

Snow continues to prattle on about something or other, on the other blanket I can see Neal watching some squirrels with a bored expression whilst my father tends to the baby and Belle tries to keep up with Snow's ramblings. I turn back to Emma, "I got a really great gift from Granny today"

"Yeah?" she asks resting one hand on the small of my back before the other holds my own.

"The headpiece I wore to my first wedding"

"I thought that was lost with the curse?"

"So did I but she saw it in Dad's shop and thought I'd want it"

"That's nice of her. Do you want to wear it?"

I nod, "I do, it was the only thing I got to choose on my first wedding and I'd like to wear it for a wedding to a person I love"

"Aw" she smiles at me before pulling me in for a gentle kiss. Just before it's about to get deeper Henry coughs and my mother says "Ladies, if you're done, Snow just called your names"

We both turn and give her sheepish apologetic smiles. Emma's face has gone adorably red at my mother's and our son's interruption, "Sorry Mom"

"That's alright Emma, I was just saying that we'll kick things off by you two telling us our wedding roles"

At that we both turn and look at each other, each of us completely caught off guard, "Can you give us a second?" she asks nervously. Snow sighs and nods as Emma takes my hand and quickly pulls us both off the blanket and behind a nearby tree, "What do we do?" I ask mildly panicking since we really didn't discuss this at all.

"Uh, I guess we decide now?"

"Okay well my parents are giving me away"

"I guess my parents can do that too"

"Copycat"

I roll my eyes, "It was a good idea, besides we're getting married so surely we can share good ideas?"

She pulls me in for a kiss before winking, "I'm going to remember you said that Mills"

I smile knowing that it might come back to bite me later but I don't care as long as there is a later, "So that just leaves Henry, Belle, Christa and Neal?"

"Yep"

"Christa can be our flower girl"

"She's four months old"

"But it will be so adorable" I plead.

"How will she throw the petals?" Emma asks thinking practically.

"Emma please?" I ask before pulling out my own pout and puppy dog eyes, she smiles kissing me on the nose, "Fine because you're cute your baby sister can be our flower girl"

"I was thinking I might ask Neal and Belle to be my best man and bridesmaid?" I suggest.

"I like that, I was going to ask Henry and Ruby so that works out well"

"So we're all decided?"

"Yep"

"Efficiency Swan-Mills style, I like it"

She beams her megawatt smile at me, "How much time do you think we have before they come looking?"

I smile back catching her drift, "I don't know, want to go explore the park?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later we are both being escorted back to our family picnic by a very amused park ranger. I can feel the embarrassment burning my cheeks and I can tell Emma is feeling the same way, luckily we had just enough time to adjust our clothes before he caught us. It's very annoying since we've never been caught before, I guess we must be losing our touch at sneaking around, "This is so your fault" Emma whispers.

"How is it my fault?" I whisper back.

"You're the loud one" she replies with a wink.

"Now that's your fault" I reply with a smile she returns as we are dropped off at the picnic.

"Ladies" the ranger says, "If you could remember that this is a family park and keep that sort of business indoors it would be much appreciated. Here is a ticket for both of you. Please pay at your earliest convenience Sheriff, Deputy Mayor. Hope you all have a nice day" he says handing us the ticket and wandering off to patrol the park.

"Really girls?" my mother asks scoldingly.

"That is so gross Moms" Henry mutters thoroughly embarrassed by both of us.

"You better at least have sorted out the wedding assignments" Snow cuts in sternly. Really? That's what she's concerned about, both my father and Charming stare bemusedly at Snow whilst Neal continues to laugh at Emma and I.

"We did Mom" she says before we assign everyone their roles.

At the end of our quick job assignment I we split into two halves to discuss the arrangements. "Thank you" Belle says quietly clearly not having expected to be asked to be anything in this wedding other than my Dad's date. "So you accept?" I ask and she nods before we share a brief hug.

I turn to my Mom and Dad seeing that they both are tearing up, "You guys okay?"

"You really want me to walk down the aisle with you?" my mother asks. I nod and she pulls me into a giant hug, "Thank you so much, I love you Regina, my baby girl. I can't wait. You have no idea how much this means to me sweetheart"

"I do Mom" and I do, given our history this is a major step but she's my mother and I want her to do it. She pulls slowly away from the hug before holding my hands, "I'm so proud of you"

I blush lightly, "Thanks Mom"

I turn from her to my father, "Dad?"

"We'll have to walk a bit slowly" he jokes.

"I don't mind"

"It would be an honour to walk you down the aisle" he says seriously before kissing me on the cheek, "I love you even if you do get up to no good in a park"

I blush again this time my cheeks a lot redder, "Thank you Dad, love you too"

And last but not least I sit down next to Neal, "So Best Man?" he asks.

I nod, "You up for it?"

He pulls me in for a one arm hug, "Of course, I wasn't expecting it, I figured I'd just have to show up and embarrass you with my brotherly toast"

"Your toast?"

"Oh yes, I think I'll start, 'Dear guests, let me tell you about our family picnic'"

I groan, "Please don't, that was embarrassing enough"

"Priceless." He says laughing again.

"It wasn't funny" I say play hitting him on the arm.

"It was. Hey you know as your best man this means I get to throw you a bachelor party?"

"Bachelorette" I correct wondering what kind of party he'll throw me exactly.

* * *

Luckily there is just enough food for everyone though Emma seems to have appropriated the tacos for just our blanket and my salad is all the way over with Snow and Charming. I could go get it but then I'd have to get up from Emma's lap and I'm comfortable so tacos it is.

"Those birds look a little close" my mother says eying the sky warily.

"It's fine Mom, what are they going to do? Attack?" I ask with a grin. Emma play hits me on the thigh, "Mean babe"

"They good though Mom" Henry pipes up.

"What do you mean Henry?" my mother asks cautiously.

"Well Emma put on this movie the other day where the birds went crazy and started attacking people for no reason"

"I thought I told you he was too young for that film" I say with a disapproving glare at the blonde.

"Relax Gina, it's not even that scary"

"It was so cool. The birds were pecking at people and they caused an explosion!" Henry adds excitedly clearly having eaten more cakes and chip than sandwiches.

"An explosion?"

"Only a small one"

"Emma he's twelve!"

"I'm sure he's seen scarier stuff than The Birds"

"Yeah. The Exorcist was way scarier" Henry adds and I can hear Emma gulp since she knows we'll be discussing the fact that she let out 12 year old watch such a film later.

I smirk at her before poking her on the nose and saying her most feared word, "Couch"

She groans, "It was just a movie"

"That's why if you're lucky I'll join you"

I'm about to kiss her when we're interrupted by a shriek from my mother before a blur of feathers flies right near us. We all jump up before staring down at the tacos in shock.

"Did that just happen?" Emma asks.

"That bird stole our food!" Henry yells practically jumping up and down.

"I told you the birds were too close" my mother adds.

"A bird took our tacos?" I turn to Emma confused.

"Apparently"

"I'm not eating any more of those" I say sitting back down.

"It only took one Gina"

"There was still a bird in the tacos"

She laughs at me before taking a taco anyway, at my horrified expression she puts it back down, "Relax honey, I wasn't actually going to eat the seagull tacos"

* * *

It's after the tacos are left as a peace offering to the birds at my mother's insistence lest the initial theft was merely an overture of war, and the rest of the food is cleared away that Charming suggests a family game of catch.

"I'll sit out" Henry says moving to join my father, Belle and Christa on their blanket. "You okay kid?" Emma asks.

"I think I ate too much" he moans. "Perhaps you should have had the salad kid"

He glares at her before we go to join Emma's parents and my mother.

"So what is the point of this game?" my mother asks.

"We throw the ball to each other"

"And?"

"It's fun"

She frowns but nonetheless agrees to play. Charming throws the ball very slowly and easily to Snow who scoffs at him, "Throw harder Charming, I can catch a ball" she says before hurling it at Emma. "Ow!" she yells as the ball aims too high and smacks her straight in the face.

"Em?" I ask picking up the ball, "Are you alright?"

"Fine, just got attacked by my own mother" she says with a jokey grin at Snow.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Snow asks looking appalled at herself.

"I'm fine Mom" she replies taking the ball and throwing it at my mother who catches it with ease.

A loud yell from the blanket distracts me and I turn my head which results in my mother's throw of the ball smacking me straight in the back of the head.

I grab my head and turn to glare at my mother, "Mom, I wasn't even looking"

"Sorry darling, I thought you were ready"

"I'm going back to the blanket" I say in a huff. Emma follows. "Great game of catch" she mumbles holding her eye.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll just have a bruise, it's fine. You?"

"A bit of a headache but I'll be fine. Did you hear that shout?"

"I did. Sounded like Henry"

* * *

It was. We arrive back at the blanket to see Christa giving Henry a gooey smile as he and Belle dab his trousers with napkins. Ah clearly he has become the latest victim of my sister. I try not to laugh at his horrified expression as I sit down next to my Dad who hands the baby to me. "So how did she get you Henry?" I ask slightly bouncing the baby up and down who gurgles happily.

"She threw up on me!" he shouts.

Emma laughs, "Yeah kid, babies do that"

"It's so gross"

I laugh as well, "Henry, you were a baby once"

"It's still gross."

"I remember one time you threw up all over my clothes, not just one trouser leg. You got off lucky" I say smiling fondly at the memory.

He doesn't answer instead continuing to dab at the stain on his trousers, "This better come out"

"It will kid" Emma reassures me. I press a kiss to my sister's forehead taking in her still present baby smell. I continue bouncing her on my knee oblivious to my Dad taking a picture and Emma's adoring gaze.

* * *

At Henry's insistence we go home so he can change. I laugh as he rushes off to put laundry on, I don't think I've ever seen him so enthusiastic about cleaning. I go upstairs as well to place the headpiece Granny gave me somewhere safe. I pause in front of the mirror and take it out of its box. I quickly sweep my hair into a slightly sloppy up-do before placing it on top. I take in my reflection and smile slightly. I don't hear her approach until Emma's arms encircle me, "You look beautiful" she whispers kissing me on the ear.

I smile at her still looking at my own reflection and thinking about the last time I wore this. I look at Emma's reflection as she stares at me, a look of love in her eyes and I already know this will be different. All Leopold gave me was a quick glance of approval, Emma though keeps her gaze on me as if trying to capture every detail. I smile before taking it off and placing it in the box.

She frowns before taking it out the box, "Why'd you take it off?" she asks.

"It's for the wedding"

"I know but you look so beautiful. When I saw you wearing it I could picture our wedding day." She gently tucks a few hairs behind my ear before gently placing the headpiece back on my head, "I can't wait to be married to you" she says placing a kiss on my lips.

I smile at her, "I can't wait to be married to you either"

"How mad do you think our moms would be if we eloped?" she asks with a laugh.

I grin back at her, "They'd probably kill us Em"

"Probably, by the way do you have any idea how adorable you looked with your sister today?"

I smile at her, "No. She is pretty cute though"

"So are you" she pauses, "Have you ever thought about having more kids?"

I smile, "Sometimes. More so since Christa was born"

"Makes you remember when Henry was little?"

"That." I pause before continuing, "And I see how happy Belle and my Dad are with her and I wonder if that could be us one day"

"I'd like that too" she says with a smile.

"Are you saying we should start trying?" I ask with a wink hoping she catches my drift. She smiles at me, "Can you keep the crown on?"

I give her a curious look before placing it on the box, "I will on our wedding night"

"Can't wait" she murmurs as she lays me down gently on the bed.

_Once on a holiday to Butlins I did see a seagull steal a family's KFC, it was hilarious and proof that birds will steal your food right off your plate. Hope you liked this. Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
